Sweet Nothings
by He1senberg
Summary: We all know how Anna fell in love, but Elsa's still all alone! Oh, no, poor Elsa - until she meets a stranger in a pub! Rating changed to T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

The snow queen stood alone in the throne room. It was a cold, snowy night, and Anna was out with Kristoff - Elsa was, for lack of a better term, all alone. She walked over to her mirror and decided to change into something suitable for the outdoors. After all, Anna was having a night to herself; why couldn't she? All her chocolate had been eaten hours ago, and her book had started to bore her to death. So, she decided she would eat out in the most famous Irish pub in town, Finn McCool's.

_Perfect,_ Elsa thought to herself, as she settled into a beautiful, dark blue snow dress. She fixed her ponytail into a loose braid - she wanted to look fashionable, but real - not like she was trying too hard. Unfortunately, she'd been having a bad hair day, and after five minutes, she figured it would have to do.

She trekked down the stairs of the castle at a comfortable, leisurely pace. Not too fast, not too slow. She had formed a smile on her face at the thought of possibly bumping into Olaf or Sven - she simply adored Olaf, and she'd come to bond with Sven. There was a possibility of Kristoff marrying Anna, after all, so why not bond with Kristoff's best friend?

As she sat down at a booth, something caught her eye - or, rather, someone. He had naturally tri-colored, spiky hair and a thick, full beard. But that wasn't the main attention-grabber. It was his eyes. The color of deep hazel pulled her in. She couldn t stop herself as she envisioned herself holding hands with the gentleman, possibly locking lips. Not too unladylike, but still not suitable for a queen. _Wait, what am I doing? I can't think about things like this,_ Elsa thought to herself, still staring, when the waiter came over.

"How may I take your order, Your Majesty?" was the phrase that snapped her back to reality, "will you start with a drink?"

"Oh, um . . . Yes, I'll have gin and tonic," the snow queen stated.

"Very well. That'll be around five minutes," replied the waiter.

Little did Elsa know that she had captivated the stranger's attention: "Excuse me, Your Highness, is this seat taken?" indicating to the seat across from her, "my legs are beginning to cause me trouble."

"Oh, um . . . Hi . . . Um, no, that seat's not taken. Please, have a seat!"

"Thank you very much. I may not have been able to stand much longer!"

The stranger was kind, and with such kindness came a deep, comforting voice. His name was Sir James, prince of Wales. He, however, didn't take well to being royalty. There was a time when he got along well with his family - as time would have it, though, they grew further and further apart.

"Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself! My name is James. Formerly the Prince of Wales."

"Very nice to meet you, James. What brings you to Arendelle?"

"I needed to escape my family. Well, my father, to be specific."

"Oh . . . ?" Elsa asked with concern.

"Heh, we don't have the best relationship. It got worse and worse as time went along, but currently, I don't want anything to do with that . . . Selfish little mouth-breather."

"That sounds rough. Just make sure you give him a little bit of credit . . . You'll only ever have one dad," the memories of her father's death, years ago, flashing through her mind.

"Oh, yes . . . I heard about that, um . . . Incident? It's horrible, awful. No kid should have to go through that, especially in their late teens."

Elsa smiled at James, the kind stranger. "Yeah, it was awful. You know who really got the blunt end, though? My sister, Anna. She needed me, and I kept her shut out. It was all I'd ever known, so I kept doing it. There was a time when we were so close, but I accidentally hurt her," Elsa explained, "so I had to keep her shut out," she'd started getting emotional at this point.

James smiled back and gave her a comforting gaze. "Your Majesty, the worst things happen to the best of us. I ve heard tell from many commoners here that you re the most kind-hearted ruler in Arendellian history. I must agree; no monarch has taken so well to me," James began to stand. "Well, I must be off now. I'm afraid that our maid is on leave; I have much to do."

"Oh, um . . . Thank you for your company. You're very kind. Until next time . . . Maybe?"

"Perhaps, Your Majesty . . . Perhaps."

"Oh, please . . . Call me Elsa!" She offered a smile to the gentleman.

**************************************************************************************************************  
>THREE HOURS LATER<p>

Elsa stood in her room. She had no clue what was going on through her mind. Was she sad? Angry? Frightened? Happy? All she felt since meeting James was a rush of emotion. Did she want to meet him again or not?

_Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult? Do I like him? Do I not? Do I want to meet with him again . . . Like a date?!_

Elsa's mind was a rush of emotion. Her ice powers had begun to activate; the floor beneath her was freezing. _Oops_, thought Elsa as she thawed the ice.

_Maybe I should meet with him again . . . See where it goes!_


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose next morning, Elsa laid in her bed, stretching. She had decided the previous night that she would meet with Prince James of Wales again. It took a while before she got her mind back under control, but her emotions were still bumpy. She had, after all, never experienced such delight as she did last night; the butterflies in her stomach were still running rampant.

In about five minutes, the Queen of Arendelle rose from her bed. She'd fashioned herself a dress using her ice powers, similar to the one she usually wears. Also, much like yesterday, her hair was pulled into a loose braid: _Ahh, there it is_, thought Elsa as she fixed her hair exactly as she wanted it.

_Now, what to do, what to do . . . Maybe . . . No, he'd figure it out!_ Elsa was the only one who knew she wanted to run into James again; he had no idea. It was going to be spontaneous, although the queen wasn't sure how she'd make it _accidental._

"Elsa!" Anna's voice sung out from the corridor.

"Anna! Good morning! How'd you sleep?"

"Great! I'm not having so many nightmares about - the incident - anymore."

"Oh, Anna, that's fantastic!"

Anna's grin suddenly widened. "Yeah, it is - you wanna know what else?"

" . . . What?" Elsa was very concerned about her sanity at this point. Although, she was Anna - notorious for acting and speaking before thinking.

"Kristoff - he . . ." Anna couldn't finish her statement. She did, however, pull a small, black, leather box from behind her back.

The sisters' eyes filled with tears of joy. Elsa was a smart lady; she knew how to put two and two together. They ran up to each other and held on for at least a minute - or was it an hour? Either way, it didn't matter - Anna was going to become Mrs. Anna Bjorgman.

"Oh, Anna, I'm so glad! Do you know when yet?"

"No, not yet. It'll be soon. We still have some things to figure out. He needs a best man - although, he'll probably ask your permission for Sven."

"Oh, Kristoff and that reindeer! Well, I have to be off. I may or may not be meeting . . . Someone . . ."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

_Where are you, where are you_, Elsa thought to herself as she looked for the man. After what had seemed to be an eternity (it was, of course, around three whole minutes), she spotted him. _Now, how do I do this? Oh, I got it!_

She conveniently stood behind him as he was turning around, and he bumped into her - literally: "Oh, I'm sor - Your Maj - , I mean, Elsa! What a nice surprise!"

"Oh, hello, James! Fancy seeing you here!" Elsa felt giddy inside. She just knew this guy was a good man. She finally understood how Anna had felt about Hans. She figured she'd invite the prince for a walk! _T__hat's a perfect idea, she thought, who doesn't like a nice stroll through the Arendellian gardens?_

"Yes, quite . . . So, how are you - if you don't mind me asking?"

Of course, I don't mind, silly! "Oh, of course not! I'm doing very well, thank you. How about you?"

"Well, I didn't sleep much. Then again, I don't need much. I only sleep around three hours a night, anyway. Other than that, I'm doing well," James replied, "and I thought about what you said yesterday. About only having one dad -"

"Oh, look, about that -"

"No, you were right. Look, I may not have the best situation, but it's certainly not the worst. He could have been an alcoholic, an abuser, or . . . God forbid, it could have been like . . . You know . . ."

She knew he was referring to her situation. He meant no harm, of course, but just the mention of it brought back so many memories. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Whoa, Elsa -" James was worried he'd taken it a little too far as concern sprung up to his face.

"It's OK; I'm fine. Just, you know . . . The thought of it brings back so many memories," she wiped her eyes and cheeks. "It was rough. It still is. Like I said yesterday, about how I wasn't there for Anna when she needed me. The feeling still kills."

"I understand. So, um . . . Walk with me?"

"James, you read my mind!"

The couple then began to embark on a graceful walk, moving along with an andante speed. Elsa had the most ridiculous grin on her face, as well as James. For the first time in a long time, the snow queen was joyful. Not just happy - there was an extra oomph to it. Little did Elsa know that this stranger was going to change her life forever . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, guys, I love this story. James is loosely based on me, cause, you know . . . who doesn't have a crush on Elsa? Am I alone in this?  
><strong>**Please, please review! Let me know if there's too much dialogue, if you want more description, whatever. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Catch me!" _I will, Anna, just slow down!_

"Hang on . . . Got you! . . . Wait, slow down!" Elsa shouted at her three-year-old sister. The little girl was full of boundless energy; it was enjoyable, but tiring. _Ugh, _thought Elsa, _why won't she just stop?_

Suddenly, Elsa felt a chill. She knew she'd not be able to catch up to Anna. In one final attempt to make sure she didn't fall to serious injury on the floor below, she shot a blast of magic. That, however, did it.

Anna fell to the pile of snow beneath her, ice cold and unconscious. _No, Anna! No, no no! Oh, God, she's dead . . . I killed her . . . I killed my own sister!_

Elsa jolted awake, screaming. _Oh, God,_ she thought, _what a nightmare! _

Anna scampered into the room. "Elsa, what's wrong?! I heard you screaming from the other side of the castle!"

"Oh, Anna . . . I . . it . . ." Tears began to stream down the queen's face.

"Shh, Elsa, it's okay. I've got you. Was it a bad dream?" The princess caressed the queen's back as she held her.

"Anna, I . . . I froze your head. When we were kids. That's why I shut you out; I was afraid I'd hurt you. I still have nightmares about it. Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry!" Elsa was sobbing at this point. She knew her sister would forgive her - why wouldn't she? She just couldn't help it. The memories were still flashing through her mind. Little did Elsa know, however, that her memories had been returned to her by Grand Pabbie not two weeks ago. He'd felt it was time.

"Elsa, I know."

"Y - you do?"

"Yes. Grand Pabbie gave me my memories back a couple of weeks ago. Elsa, it's okay. Sweetie . . . You're my sister. I love you!"

"Anna, I love you too." Elsa was still emotional, but had calmed down much by this point. "Hey, I was wo -"

"Someo -"

Both of the sisters had spoken at the same time. "Anna, you first."

"Someone wants to see you today . . . wink, wink, nudge, nudge!"

"Oh! Um . . . I don't think . . . can I really . . . Anna, I don't look presentable." Regardless of the fact that the queen had fallen asleep in her famed ice dress, her hair looked a right mess.

"Don't be ridiculous; you're always ravishing." James was standing in the doorway. "Forgive me for intruding on the moment, but I had a request, Elsa. I really don't mean to be rude - I can always come back later if you wish."

"James! Umm . . . hi? . . . umm . . ." Elsa was blushing a deep shade of burgundy. "Ravishing? I don't - thank you, that's very kind of you! What's your request?"

"I should like to accompany you to the local chocolate shop - I've heard tell that you, like me, are quite the chocolate aficionado."

"James, are you asking me on a date?"

"Uhh . . . well, if you . . . umm." It was James' turn to blush.

Elsa giggled. "You are so adorable. I would love to. Just let me get ready."

"Of course! Wow, you actually said . . . wow. Pardon me, I'm quite flustered!" He blushed deeper, his heart almost stopping.

THE DATE

James and Elsa ate some of the finest chocolate in the world. They were laughing, talking, and enjoying each other very easily. It was as if they had known each other forever. _This isn't so bad,_ Elsa said to herself, _maybe I should ask him._

"Elsa . . . I enjoy your company. Spending time with you has been very enjoyable. You're a very lovely person."

"James, that's so sweet. I enjoy being around you, too. Maybe -"

"Maybe . . . what?"

"As you know, I'm expected to begin courting soon. I can't help but wonder . . ."

"Elsa, I am very flattered for the offer. Of course, I would love to."

Elsa was very pleased, but still hesitant. "That's wonderful! But I must ask -"

"I think I know what you're going to ask. The answer is no. I heard about what Hans did to you, how he tried to kill you. It's absolutely unforgivable. I'm not making a power play here, I promise. I accept because, well . . . I like you, Elsa."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, thank you. How did you - can you read minds or something?"

"No, I simply left it up to intuition."

"Well, James . . . I must be going. I have some queen duties to fulfill today."

"Oh, of course. It was very nice seeing you today." The prince lightly kissed the queen's cheek.

She blushed. Deep. She also copied the action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, guys, let me know what you think! I decided to add more of Anna in the beginning of the chapter; I felt it added more depth to the story. And yay, James and Elsa are dating now! I think she's in love!  
><strong>

**Elsa: It's called courting, you nitwit! And I am NOT in love!**

**Me: OK, OK, jeez, sorry!**

**Me (whispers): Courting? Psh, alligators, crocodiles!**

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer than its predecessors. Hope it's still pleasing to all y'all lovelies out there! I'll try and update tomorrow, but I'm back in school and we went on a field trip to see "Unbroken" today. I'll have some makeup work to do . . . *sniffle***


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa felt giddy inside. She had no clue what was happening to her, but this was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Whenever James was around, she'd have the biggest smile on her face; he knew, though. He knew she was falling head over heels for him. He just needed to help her figure it out. So he would, because he cared. He knew her emotions were getting the best of her, and he knew the struggles she was trying to manage.

"Hey, Elsa?" James and Elsa were a month into their official courtship, and neither had been happier.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong, snowflake?" This is the nickname he'd picked for her. He'd always thought that the snow was beautiful, and Elsa was even more so. He'd felt it was fitting. She never resisted, so the name stuck.

" . . . you can tell?"

"Yeah. Look, Elsa, I really care for you. I know you're fighting an emotional battle of some sort; I can see it in your eyes. Whatever it is . . . you can tell me." James was concerned for her. He knew she loved him, but he also knew he felt the same way. He knew he couldn't say until she figured out . . . whatever she had to figure out.

_Wow. He really is insightful,_ thought Elsa, _if he keeps this up, I might fall for him even more._

"OK, here goes." Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm falling in love with you, James. But I'm scared. I know that you're no Hans, but what he put Anna through still -"

"Elsa, I love you, too."

"Wait . . . what? Y – you do?"

"Elsa . . . how could I not? You're the most beautiful woman to captivate my attention. You're smart, you're funny, you have beautiful magic, and you're the damn Queen of Arendelle. What's there not to love about you?"

That did it. Elsa blushed the deepest red she'd ever blushed. _Oh my,_ she thought, _is my magic really that beautiful?_

" . . . you think my magic is . . . beautiful?"

"Elsa, I saw your ice palace up on the North Mountain. I know what you're capable of, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And Olaf . . . do you see how much happiness he gives everybody? That's you! That's your power! Oh, just for the record, Anna, I know you're in here. I can hear you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anna said back.

James sighed. "Anna, the whole point of deception is not to give yourself up . . ."

Anna appeared from behind a column inside the ballroom, where the couple was seated on an intricate white sofa. "Oh all right, you win! Jeez."

Elsa giggled. "Anna, how are you? I'm sorry I didn't catch you this morning!"

"It's fine, and I'm great! Kristoff bought his suit! Can you believe that I'm going to be Mrs. Anna Bjorgman in less than four months?!"

"I know! It seems like just yesterday we were little girls playing in the castle's ballroom, only to have Mama and Papa breathe down our necks about it . . ."

"It's incredible that you two have such an unbreakable bond. I wish it were so with my family."

"Oh, James, you have a new family now. Forget about them. Any one of them who's ever wronged you is wrong. You have us!" Anna tackled him in a bear hug, remembering the tales of his early years.

He was a little cautious at first, but since he was courting Elsa and trusted the royal sisters, he decided to open up.

"What they did to you is so unforgivable, my dove," Elsa said, "but Anna's right. James, they abused you. You know what that says about the content of your character? Absolutely nothing. You know what it says about the contents of their characters? Everything. James, everything bad done to you says nothing about you and everything about them. It's how we learn who not to trust."

This made him pull her into a kiss. A deep one. Five minutes later . . . or was it five years? . . . Anna cleared her throat.

"Um, anyway, Kristoff and I were wondering if you'd accompany us on a double date? You haven't met him yet, James, but he simply jumped at the opportunity."

"Oh, um . . . sure! I mean, I'd love to!" He replied, while gazing into Elsa's eyes.

"Okay, meet Kristoff and I in the Great Hall by four-o-clock. Don't be late! You two have fun!" She winked at Elsa.

Once out of earshot, Elsa said to James, "Dove, I love you. This is going to be so much fun!" Wanting to humor her sister, Elsa pulled James in for the most passionate kiss the two had shared yet.

**THE PICNIC**

"Oh dear, this is a lot of food. Who packed all this?!" Kristoff looked beside himself at the amount of food.

"Gerda did. Well, Kai helped, but it was mainly Gerda." Anna said.

"Oh, I have a funny story about Kai," said James, "but beware, you might just laugh your ass off."

"All right, this is gonna be good." Kristoff already had great feelings about this guy. He was going to love being his brother – he just knew that he and Elsa would marry someday.

"Do tell, my dove!"

"So I was walking down to the Great Hall, right? Well, in the corridor right before it, there are a bunch of guard's armor posts . . ." James began bursting with laughter, "and he wasn't watching himself. He walked right into one of them!"

"Oh, my . . . is he okay?" Elsa was concerned about her most loyal servant.

"Yes, he's fine. He'll have a gigantic bruise on his face, but he's fine."

"Oh, good."

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Anna could not contain their laughter. Their faces were so red, you couldn't tell if they'd just walked all the way from Antarctica.

"Oh, my, that was a good fit of laughter. Thank you, James, I needed that! I'm just so nervous lately, what with the wedding and all."

"I do try, Anna. I do try."

Oh, life was good. Great, even. Anna was right. James _did_ have a new family, and it was staring him in the face. He'd simply never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter yet, guys! More coming! Stay tuned! Please, keep the reviews coming! **

**Oh, by the way . . . checkmate!**

**Elsa: Damn it! How are you so good? You're barely paying attention!**

**Me: Love you, Elsa!**

**Elsa: Seriously? You guys put up with this goon?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

All was very well for everyone. After all, today _was_ the wedding day – the day that Anna would finally become Anna Bjorgman.

Naturally, neither Kristoff nor Anna could stop pacing. "Hey, Kristoff, did she hesitate to say yes when you asked her?" James was going to be Kristoff's best man. Elsa would not accept Sven as an answer, and you do not want to experience an angry Snow Queen.

"Well, no, bu -"

"And did you hesitate when you asked?"

"No, of course no -"

"That settles it. She will not ditch you at the altar. Besides, however . . . energetic . . . she may be, she's a level-headed girl. If she were having second-thoughts, wouldn't she come to you before anything else?"

Kristoff smiled. "How are you so level-headed?"

James smiled back. "Well, Elsa's rubbed off on me, I suppose." He froze in his spot.

The Ice Master and Deliverer must have sensed his tension. "Whoa, man – what's going on?"

"Kristoff, can you keep a secret?" He began reaching down to his jacket pocket, ever so slowly.

"Yeah, of course." Kristoff replied, not sure where this was going.

James pulled out a small, black box and opened it.

"Whoa. That's so . . . exquisite. You really went all out, didn't you?"

"I had to. A perfect ring for a perfect queen."

It was, indeed, exquisite, to say the least. Such a ring would be fit for the King of Kings himself: an elaborate band of solid 24 karat gold, topped with a ruby-and-emerald encrusted diamond.

"I feel for Elsa what you feel for Anna. There's no question about it. I'm just – how do I go about it?"

"Wait until after the ceremony. During the reception. While a romantic song is playing, get down on your goddamn knee and ask the lady."

"You hopeless, romantic son of a bitch. I thought I was here to give _you_ advice! It is, indeed, the perfect plan."

Kristoff grinned wide. "You're welcome."

"Oh, thanks will be in order . . . once I have a certain perfect queen with a ring on her finger."

**BRIDAL SUITE**

"Oh, Elsa, how do I do this? What if I can't? What if he -"

"Anna. Shush. You're going to be fine. Did he hesitate when he asked?"

"Well, no, bu -"

"And did _you_ hesitate when you said yes?"

Anna sighed. "No."

There really was no way around it. Elsa was very level-headed. Sometimes Anna felt a sense of jealousy towards her. This logic was the most sound logic Anna had heard in a long time, and _that _was on her sister's coronation day – Hans was certainly a conniving bastard.

"Well, how do I look?" Anna gave a 360-twirl.

"You look beautiful, Anna!" Elsa let a tear escape her eye, "but I don't think you should ask me, because I will never think any less."

"Oh, Elsa, I love you!" Anna tackled her sister in a bear-hug when the bells rang.

"The bells! Oh, we'd better go! Just remember, Anna, that you will be _fine_."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony . . ."

The speech went on. It was all Kristoff could do to keep from blurting out that all he wanted was to say, "I do," and just have fun for the rest of the day. He figured, however, that Anna wouldn't be too pleased.

"Kristoff, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Finally. The moment had come. "I will," Kristoff said, with no hesitation.

"Anna, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Anna replied.

"Repeat after me: I, Kristoff, take you, Anna, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Kristoff did as instructed. Now it was Anna's turn.

"I, Anna, take you, Kristoff, to be husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Kristoff, please place the ring on Anna's finger and repeat the following: 'I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.'"

He, again, did as instructed.

Anna did the same.

The Bishop then asked Kristoff and Anna to join hands. "By the virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the Kingdom of Arendelle, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kristoff, you may kiss your bride."

And so he did. It was the most glorious kiss the two would ever share – for the next five minutes, at least.

**THE RECEPTION**

James and Elsa were having a marvelous time. They danced, talked, ate, and danced some more. Until one song in particular was played. A slow dance.

_Perfect,_ James thought, _now's my chance!_

"James, my dove, why are you so tense?"

"Elsa, I had a plan going into all this. Screw it. I'm more nervous right now than you could ever imagine," he said as he turned around and pulled out the black box, "Elsa, I love you. I love your powers, I love your family, I love everything about you. So, I ask you now, for the sake of love . . ."

"Oh, James -" Elsa begun tearing up.

This was it. He was down his goddamn knee. "Elsa, will you be my wife?"

Elsa was sobbing at this point. She heard nothing. Not the gathered crowd, not the music slowing to a stop. All she heard was her pounding heartbeat.

"Oh, James, of course I will!"

He put the ring on her finger – and they shared a kiss. It was, truly, the kiss of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys, this is an extra-long chapter to compensate for the wait. School has, unfortunately, been very stressful. Finals will be over soon, so it should slow way down.**

**Elsa: Yeah, sure, like you ever cared about school.**

**Me: Elsa, please! That was a long time ago . . . I started caring again.**

**Elsa: Psh, yeah, right!**

**Me: Shut anybody out for thirteen years straight lately?**

**Elsa:**

**Me: I rest my case.**


	6. Bonus chapter

**Bonus chapter – Interview with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff**

I sat down in my chair opposite the two royals and the pungent reindeer king. "Okay, guys, I've prepared plenty of questions, and I have plenty of questions from some people back home, so this interview should fly by. First order of business. Elsa and Anna, what's it like to be a royal?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. Yes, you have servants and cooks, and you never have to clean, but it can get very lonely." Elsa replied. "Plus, you have to be prim and proper. Sometimes, I hate it with every fiber of my being."

"Is there an application process for this thing? I'd love being a royal." I liked how this sounded.

"No way. Nope. Not happening." _Aw, man_!

"Oh come now; it can't be all bad! I have to wake up at five in the morning, Monday through Friday, to catch the bus for school. One-hundred-and-eighty days of the year. If I were a royal, I'd never have to do that. Plus, I live and breathe politics, economics, and history. I'd be perfect!" _Come on, Elsa, see my point_!

"You like politics, huh?"

"Absolutely! All right, second order of business. Anna, this is for you: What was it like to meet Kristoff's family of rock trolls?"

"Oh, um . . . they were very pleasant! It was weird at first, just staring at a bunch of rocks, but once they came out of hiding, they were so great."

"They seem like a rowdy bunch, from what I can tell." I'd remembered from the movie that they were always on the move. How Kristoff had dealt with that is beyond me.

"Oh yeah, they're totally rowdy. But it adds color into my life. And, hey . . . I wouldn't have realized that I loved Kristoff without them and Olaf."

"Speaking of Olaf, how's the little guy doing? I haven't seen him around!"

Of course, the door opened almost immediately after. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

_There he is! _"Olaf! How's it going, buddy?!" He was my favorite character!

"Oh, I'm doing great! Ooh, wait, who are you?"

"I'm just a man. A man who cares."

"Oh. Okay!" With that, he walked out. _Weird_.

"Okay, Kristoff, hmm . . . what was it like being raised by trolls?"

"It was really weird. Uh . . . that's really all I have to say about it. Hang on, though, you like politics?! I was finding you to be an honest guy, but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh, well, I appreciate that. Of course I'm honest! I was gonna say the same about you."

"Oh, thank you. It's true, I can't tell a lie."

"How do I know whether that's a lie?" Good thing I'm good at poker, otherwise I'd have been dying of laughter by now.

"Um . . . because it's not."

"That's exactly what a liar would say."

"Wha – oh, come on! Anna, back me up here."

"I don't know; he seems to have the upper hand here." At this point, Elsa and Anna were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Tell you what, Kristoff. Let's play a game to find out which of us is more honest."

"Wait . . . you wanna know who's honester?"

"Yes. It's time for . . . truth or truth! Kristoff . . . truth or truth?"

"I gotta go with truth."

"What's your biggest regret in life?"

"Not convincing Anna that Hans was a bad seed a lot sooner. Now . . . truth or truth?"

"Tru – no . . . truth!"

"Your underwear. Men's or women's?"

I had to really think about this one. "No."

That did it. Kristoff was now on the ground with Anna and Elsa. Thank you, ladies and gents, I'll be here all week!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys, I decided that this story is over. Elsa and James are engaged and in love - which is what I set out to write about. Love.**

**Elsa: And it's all thanks to you, Heisenberg. You helped us realize we were in love.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**Elsa: Why, you little - !**

**P.S. I decided to include a routine from Jimmy Fallon that I saw called Truth or Truth. Hope it was enjoyable!**


End file.
